When a driver depresses a pedal, an electronic pedal device generates an electrical signal according to the depressed angle of the pedal and transmits the signal into a device, thereby enabling to manipulate an acceleration device, brake device or the like without a mechanical connection.
The electronic pedal device should be reliable and stable in operation and have a restoring force against the driver's manipulation force.